


Tequila Sunrise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Pink Arrows [23]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2015-06-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 20:05:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3908890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Tequila Sunrise

**Tequila Sunrise**

**Characters:** Oliver/Felicity, Thea

 **Word Count:** 2749

 **Rating: M**  (alcohol use, unprotected sex, unplanned pregnancy)

**A/N: Pink Arrow**

Felicity lifted her head. She squinted at the bright light and moaned. She tried to sit up but the headache made her lay back down.

She reached out to pull the cover over her head. The blankets were stuck under something.  She turned her head to see what it was holding down the blankets.

“Oh frack!” Felicity saw a naked back she knew well. She slapped the bare back lightly. “Oliver! Wake up!”

He lifted his head and growled. “What?”

“What are you doing in my bed?” Felicity said as she poked him in the shoulder.

“I'm not in your bed. You're in mine.” Oliver pushed up into a sitting position. He was completely naked.

“Oh my god!” Felicity looked away. “You're naked!”

Oliver laughed. “So are you. That is some view.”

“Stop looking at my ass!” Felicity mumbled into the pillow.

Oliver laughed. He leaned over and kissed her shoulder. “We must have had a hell of night.”

“I don't remember a thing.” Felicity looked at his hand. “How did we get naked? Why are we naked?”

“I seem to remember a bottle of tequila and a bet.” Oliver got up and pulled the covers over her. “I don't think we had sex. I don't see any condom wrappers.”

“Oh god. What if we didn't use one?” Felicity sat up despite her head threatening to explode.

Oliver stopped in mid step and turned around. “Felicity ... I take full responsibly. I should have never let us get that drunk.”

“I guess we just have to wait and see if there is any lasting effect.” Felicity turned her head. “Still naked Oliver.”

“You mean if you’re pregnant.” Oliver picked up his boxers and put them on.

“Yeah. Oh god what if I am pregnant?” Felicity held her hand to forehead. “What am I going to do?”

Oliver sat down on the bed. “I'm here and I will respect whatever you want to do.”

“Oliver, we have to make any decisions about a baby together.” Felicity said. “We made it together. We decide together.”

“Take a shower. I'll see if there is coffee down stairs.” Oliver picked up a robe from the chair by the door.

“Oh god! Thea is going to know.” Felicity put her hand over her mouth. “I think I'm going to be sick.”

Oliver pointed to the en-suite bathroom.

Felicity threw off the covers and got up. She ran for the bathroom.

Oliver left the room and went downstairs.

Thea was sitting on the sofa. She looked up at him as he came down the stairs. “So why is there an empty tequila bottle with two glasses on the counter? Who were you drinking with?”

“Felicity. Is there coffee?” Oliver looked towards the kitchen.

“She is going to need something more than a cup of coffee.” Thea said. She went to the kitchen and took a bottle of water from the fridge and a bottle of aspirin from the cabinet. She held them out to Oliver. “Give her these.”

“Thanks.” Oliver took them from her and went back upstairs. He knocked and went in. He didn't see her.  “Felicity?”

“I'm in here. Just a minute.” Felicity came out of the bathroom in his t-shirt from the night before. “Sorry. I can't find all my clothes.”

Oliver looked around. “What are you missing?”

“My dress and my shoes. I found my bra and panties.” Felicity looked around. “Have you seen my glasses?”

“They're on the dresser.” Oliver said. He held out the water and aspirin. “I'll check downstairs for your dress.”

There was a knock at the door.

Oliver opened the door. “Um. Thea?”

Thea pushed the door open and came in. She was holding a dress and a pair of shoes. “Is someone missing a dress and shoes?”

“Thea, I'm sorry. We got drunk and I don't remember anything.” Felicity turned pink. She took her things from Thea.

“I am surprised it was you up here. You seem a lot smarter than his average drinking partner.” Thea said. “You are the first one he's brought back here.”

“She bet me she could keep up with me in shots.” Oliver said he sat down on the bed. “I let it get out of hand.”

“Um okay.” Thea smiled. “I'll go make some coffee. I can make some eggs too if you want.”

“No! Coffee is enough. I better get dressed.” Felicity went back to the bathroom.

“Ollie.” Thea motioned for him to go downstairs with her.

Oliver followed her downstairs.

Thea went into the kitchen. She made coffee. “What the hell were you thinking? That isn't some club bimbo up there. That's Felicity. What is the matter with you? You're an idiot.”

“I know.” Oliver wiped his hand over his face. “I did a really stupid thing. I think we had sex.”

“You think? You don't know?” Thea said. “You are an idiot. Did you at least practice safe sex?”

Oliver made a face. “There weren't any condom wrappers on the floor.”

“Does she know?” Thea asked.

“Yes.” Oliver said. “I told her.”

Thea glared at him. “You two better talk about this. I think she has feelings for you and I know you have feelings for her.”

“I know.” Oliver said.

Felicity came down the stairs.

“Come sit down. The coffee is almost ready. I have to get to the club. You and Ollie should fix something to eat. It will help with the hangover.” Thea picked up her bag off the counter and headed for the door.

Felicity sat down at the counter. “Oliver, I don't want you to blame yourself.”

Oliver reached out and took her hand in his. “You know I care about you. Damn it Felicity. I love you.”

“I know.” Felicity said.

“You love me too.” Oliver said. “Don't you?”

Felicity pulled her hand back and nodded. “I guess the tequila only made us do what we wanted to do all along. Now what do we do?”

“We can give it a try. If you want to do it, I'm in.” Oliver said.

“Oliver, next time we use a condom.” Felicity said.

“So there will be a next time?” Oliver smiled.

“Uh huh. Let's skip the drinking part next time too.” Felicity smiled.

“Agreed. Coffee?” Oliver got up and walked over to the coffee maker.

“Are you kidding?” Felicity asked. “Cream two sugars.”

“I know.” Oliver poured a cup for both of them. He put cream and sugar in hers and put it in front of her. “I should get dressed.”

Felicity grabbed his hand. “Oliver I'm know we will be able to get through this together.”

“I just can't believe I was careless with you.” Oliver said as he put his other hand over hers. “I'm so sorry.”

“Hey. We both were careless. Get dressed I'll drop you off at the club. My keys are next to my purse so I must have driven here.” Felicity pointed over to her purse on the sofa.

“Thanks.” Oliver smiled. He let go and went up to get dressed.

Felicity sipped her coffee and tried to remember what happened. She knew they were naked but that was all she was sure about.

Oliver came down stairs and they left for the club. He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as he got out of her car.

Three weeks and a few dates later, they were alone in the Arrow Cave. Everyone had already left for the night.

“Oliver?” Felicity swiveled around to face him at the practice dummy.

Oliver stopped and faced her. “Yeah?”

“I'm late. You know that special kind of late that means I could be pregnant.” Felicity looked uncomfortable. “I bought a test. Will you sit with me while I wait to see what it says?”

Oliver nodded. “Sure.”

Felicity took a test out of her purse and went to the bathroom. She came back out less than a minute later.

“We have to wait three minutes. I set the alarm on my phone.” She sat her phone on the desk and sat down.

Oliver sat on the edge of the desk. “Hey. Whatever it says, I'm here with you.”

Felicity nodded.

They waited in silence until the alarm went off.

“I can't look.” Felicity said.

“I'll do it.” Oliver got up and went to the bathroom.

He picked up the test and turned it over. He smiled as he read it. He carried it back to felicity.

“Well?” Felicity asked. She was clearly worried.

Oliver knelt down in front of her. He showed her the test. “Looks like we have something to talk about.”

“Oh god! I'm pregnant.” Felicity started to cry.

“Do you want to talk? We can decide things or pick out names. We can do whatever you want to do.” Oliver just wanted her to stop crying.

“I'm going to have the baby. I know one thing already.” Felicity said. “I want to be a mom.”

Oliver smiled. “Good because I want to be a dad. What else do we need to decide?”

“We need to figure out if we are going to live together or maybe get married.” Felicity said. “But you probably don't want to get married, do you?”

“I do but we have a few months to do it.” Oliver laughed. “Felicity, I think you just proposed to me.”

“What? I did, didn't I?” Felicity laughed. “It must be hormones. So that's a yes?”

“Yes! Now we have to pick where we are going to live and when's the wedding.” Oliver smiled up at her.

“Baby names. We need to pick names.” Felicity said. “No not yet. We should wait until we know what we're having.”

“We should get an appointment so you can get checked out.” Oliver said.

“Yeah I'll call in the morning for an appointment.” Felicity put her hands over her stomach. “Wow! I have somebody growing inside me.”

Oliver smiled. “Yeah it’s so cool. We should tell Thea but not until you've been to the doctor.”

“Oliver, we are not telling anyone for a while.” Felicity pushed his shoulder. “Stop smiling like that people will know.”

“I don't care. I'm happy.” Oliver said.

“Really?” Felicity asked. “Because if you’re not, I want you to tell me.”

“I am having a baby with the woman I love. I am very happy.” Oliver leaned forward and kissed her. “We are getting married and we are going to be a family.”

Felicity put her hands on his shoulders. “I need to go home and get some sleep. Are you coming with me?”

“I’d love too but we are going to sleep because you need your rest.” Oliver put his hand on her stomach. “You both do.”

“Yeah we both do.” Felicity smiled.

They went to Felicity’s apartment and the next morning Oliver sat with her as she called the doctor for an appointment.

Two days later on the morning of the doctor’s appointment, Felicity knocked on the door of Thea’s loft.

Thea opened the door. “Hi Felicity.”

“Is Oliver here?” Felicity stepped inside and looked around.

Oliver came out of his room when he heard the knock at the door he had just started to come down the stairs. “Felicity what is it? I didn’t think I was going to see you until this afternoon.”

Felicity launched herself into his arms. She started sobbing.

“Felicity, you’re scaring me.” Oliver said. “What is it?”

“I’m not late anymore.” Felicity whispered into his chest. “I woke up with cramps. I’m not pregnant.”

Oliver leaned back to look at her. “Are you okay? Do you need me to do anything?”

“Hold me.” Felicity said.

“Ollie, what’s going on?” Thea asked.

Felicity turned to look at Thea. “We thought I was pregnant. We took a test and it was positive but I woke up this morning and I’m not.”

Thea nodded. “From tequila night. You two seem really upset. I thought you would be relieved.”

Oliver shook his head as he pulled Felicity closer. “We were excited. Felicity even proposed to me. This is really not what we wanted.”

Thea went over and hugged them both. “I’m sorry that you’re disappointed.”

Oliver and Felicity pulled her into a group hug. They all stood there for a while before Thea pulled back.

“Felicity, I’m going to make you tea and Ollie is going to put you in his bed and pamper you all day. You two can make wedding plans or just snuggle.” Thea said as she headed for the kitchen.

“Will you still marry me?” Felicity looked up at Oliver with tears in his eyes. “I’m not pregnant now so you don’t have to.”

“I didn’t say ‘yes’ to you because you were pregnant. I said ‘yes’ because I want to marry you.” Oliver said. He scooped her up in his arms and carried her up the stairs. “I think we should start making wedding plans.”

“Okay.” Felicity said as she held on to him.

Oliver put her in the middle of his bed when they got to his room. He took her shoes off. “Do you need anything?”

“No just you.” Felicity held out her arms to him.

He got in bed beside her and held her close. “What colors should we pick?”

“Green.” Felicity said without hesitation.

“And bright pink.” Oliver laughed. “Okay where and when are we going to do it?”

“Six months?” Felicity asked. “Maybe a beach somewhere?”

“No. No beaches.” Oliver said. “I like six months.”

“The garden at the arboretum?” Felicity asked.

“Still too much like the island.” Oliver said. “What about the club?”

“Yeah. We will invite the team and our friends. I have to call my mom. She is going to want to come.” Felicity said.

“She’s going to ask why we are suddenly getting married. What are you going to tell her?” Oliver asked.

“I’m going to tell her that I asked you and you said ‘yes’ and that is why we are getting married.” Felicity said. “She really won’t care why. She will just be glad that I won’t be single for the rest of my life.”

Oliver chuckled. “I like your mom.” 

“You do?” Felicity asked.

“She sort of like you, only sparkly with less tech.” Oliver laughed.

“Take that back Oliver Queen.” Felicity slapped his chest.

“I take it back! No one is like you.” Oliver kissed her.

Thea cleared her throat at the door. “I brought tea. How is the wedding plans coming?”

“So far we have green and bright pink for colors and we are having it at the club.” Oliver said. “It’s going to be in six months.”

“Flowers? Cake? How many guests? I expect you to have this all planned by supper.” Thea teased. She sat the cup of tea on the night table beside Felicity. “You and I are going dress shopping as soon as you feel better.”

“Thanks Thea.” Felicity said. She thought for a moment. “I need a maid of honor. Would you like to do it?”

“I would be honored.” Thea said. “Who is the best man?”

“I’m going to ask Dig.” Oliver said. “I think he is expecting it. He asked me how serious we were the other day. I told him we were thinking of getting married. I think it made him really happy.”

“You make me happy.” Felicity snuggled against his chest.

“We can try again after we are married. I still want to be a dad if you still want to be a mom.” Oliver said.

Felicity nodded. “I do.”

“I’m so glad. I was so worried that Ollie had messed things up with you. He’s an idiot most of the time when it comes to women.” Thea said.

“I know but he’s my idiot and I love him.” Felicity kissed his jaw.

“Thanks. I think.” Oliver chuckled. “I love you too.”

“So tequila shots at the wedding?” Thea teased.

“No!” They both said.

“Okay! I got the hint. I’ll leave you to finish planning.” Thea walked out and shut the door.

“Were really doing this, aren’t we?” Felicity asked.

“You’re not getting rid of me for the rest of our lives.” Oliver said. He held her closer. “I’m never letting you go ever again.”

Felicity just sighed and let his body heat soothe her.

Felicity knew that this false alarm was the wakeup call that they needed to get their heads in line with their hearts. She had so much to look forward to with Oliver at her side.


End file.
